All the Little Things
by New Decade
Summary: There she went again…driving him crazy.


Calling all EC fans! There is a campaign I have recently been informed of by **periwinkle88 **about saving the relationship. It's called Never2late4EC. They have been sending in fanmade vids, letters, tweeting, you name it to CBS and they are trying to convince them to reunite the couple. If you want them to get back together, please join. Go to the CBS website and on the main homepage scroll down and at the bottom click on FEEDBACK and choose CSI Miami and fill out the box with your comment or suggestion.  
>Come on, guys, you know you want them back together ;)<p>

* * *

><p>The investigation took place at a local high school, where a teacher had been brutally slain and found in a puddle of his own blood inside the teacher lounge. Thus far, the only evidence they had gathered was that Mr. Steven Clutter [victim] and the art teacher, Ms. Susan Fitzgerald, had been having an affair, something Mr. Clutter's wife hadn't been made aware of until that morning. According to one trusted student, the two teachers had "hooked up" various times in the passed at one specific location; a location in which Eric and Calleigh now went to investigate.<p>

"Sex in a janitor's closet. That's sanitary," Calleigh remarked as they stepped inside the slightly spacious room that contained brooms, mops, Caution: Wet Floor signs and shelves of paper towels and chemicals. Flashlights in hand, they surveyed the room in hopes to find a condom that could have been worn by Mr. Clutter, knowing he had many in his possession based on the numerous open wrappers found in a desk drawer.

"Well, when you work with somebody you want time alone," Eric said before giving her a meaningful look. "I can relate."

"Yeah, but we have never had sex at work," she pointed out, moving a mop aside to look under a shelf.

"Sex, no. But there have been a few instances in Firearms that…" Eric trailed off.

"Still weren't sex. Am I the only one looking for evidence?" Calleigh asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"I'm helping," Eric promised. "So what would _you _call those instances?"

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Brief moments of weakness during hours we worked over time. And, technically, half those times you weren't working at CSI and you were just keeping me company…or distracting me, whichever way you want to put it."

Calleigh's mind instantly went back to the previous spring when one of the nights in Firearms in which Eric mentioned had occurred.

* * *

><p><em>2010…<em>

"You are making it very difficult to focus on my work," Calleigh said, disapprovingly, but a smile was hinting on her pale pink lips. Eric had his arms wrapped around the waist, concealed by her lab coat, and he was constantly dotting kisses along the vein in her neck.

"Sorry, but this is the highlight of my day," he mumbled, gently nuzzling her.

Calleigh merely smiled as she tried to fill out the report in Firearms, but Eric seemed to be taking advantage of the fact they had definitely rekindled their relationship and, if Calleigh were to be honest with herself, it was nice to spend the time with him. She missed working by his side day in and day out, but at least she had him in the early morning, sometimes during lunch, and at night. With that in mind, she put her pen down as she turned around to put her lips to his. She gently caressed his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss very quickly turned from simple and soft to a bit more erotic. Their lips parted against the others to take in some oxygen.

"You know," she breathed, leaning out. "Maybe you wouldn't have so many of these bad days if you came back to CSI."

Eric chuckled lightly and pressed his lips back to the corner of her mouth.

"I can't quit, Cal, I just started," he pointed out. She had been taking every opportunity she had recently to try to convince him to return to the place they met and, though Eric wasn't quite ready to admit it to Calleigh, the idea was becoming more and more appealing.

"Work a few months then quit," Calleigh suggested, her tongue gently tracing the shape of his bottom lip.

"How about I think about it?"

"Deal," Calleigh smiled, leaning out of the kiss. "But if I don't start working _I _won't have a job here and I may have to go to work with you."

"Really?" Eric asked, cunningly, slowly leaning back down.

"Don't even think about it," she warned, turning around to pick up her pen. "Some of us still like working here."

"But there is a plus side of me not working here. I can do this," he leaned in to delicately touch his lips to hers. "And it's not fraternization among colleagues."

"No, it's just a CSI being very, very irresponsible," she pointed out, marking each "very" with her lightly tapping his chest with the pen. "Just give me ten minutes to get this done."

"Okay," Eric smiled, stepping back, starting to feel guilty he distracted her. "Sorry."

The corners of Calleigh's mouth twitched. "Don't be too sorry," she grinned as she turned back to her work.

Eric took a moment to watch her, to observe every movement of her hand when the pen darted across a page when she wrote out information for the report. Every now and then, she would reach up to tuck some stray locks of hair behind her ear, revealing the side of her face to him. Her eyes were solely focused on the assignment in front of her, lips formed together in a line as she concentrated. Her motions were simple and may have been discarded by the normal viewer, but Eric drank in every single move she made and he couldn't tear his eyes away if he wanted to.

Eric used all the will power he possessed not to approach her and wrap his arms around her middle. He had missed Calleigh after he left CSI more than he thought he would. He had known it would hurt to be a way from her, but he thought after he adapted he could move on. But he was quickly proven wrong and realized a life wasn't a life without Calleigh. She was the one for him and he refused to fight that fact any longer.

Calleigh scribbled her signature to verify she wrote the report, put the pen down and closed the folder before turning to Eric.

"Okay," she smiled, taking a step towards him. "I'm done."

Eric took a few wide strides to close the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands pressing against the small of her back and pulling her closer into him.

"I'll just drop that report off," Calleigh said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And then it is you and me for the rest of the night."

"Sounds good to me," Eric whispered before pressing his lips to hers once again. Calleigh chuckled, but kissed him back willingly. She ran her hands through his short dark hair, securing Eric's face to her own and easily getting carried away. Very seldom did Calleigh find herself overtaken by emotions to the point they overshadowed her professional attitude. But the taste of his lips, the feel of his hands holding her and the mere pleasure of being so close to him was enough to shed that attitude and embrace the intimate moment.

Only when their lips parted for air did Calleigh's sense come back into dictate her body.

"I'll meet you downstairs," she grinned after she leaned out.

* * *

><p><em>2011…<em>

"So you think I'm a distraction?" Eric asked with a smirk as he bent down to shine his light behind a trash can.

"Of course I do," Calleigh retorted. "We're supposed to be finding evidence and you keep _distracting _us by talking about a rendezvous in Firearms."

"Have you ever considered that maybe you're the cause of distraction?"

Calleigh stared at him, slightly gaping at him as she stood up straight to put her hands on her hips. "Me?" she questioned, incredulously.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Maybe if you didn't constantly drive me crazy, I wouldn't distract you."

Calleigh scoffed and shook her head before continuing to search the closet. "I do not drive you crazy."

"You do and you know it. I think you may do it on purpose," Eric accused, grinning slightly as he moved a mop and its bucket aside.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. So I'm going to assume that your theory is Mr. Clutter had sex with Little Miss Fitzgerald because she drove him _so crazy_," Calleigh said, adding a slight seductive tone to her voice to teasingly mock Eric.

"It's possible," he shrugged.

"You think she was flirting with him constantly?" she asked.

"Maybe. She could have came to his classroom each day to hit on him and give him a few ideas…"

"It sounds like there's an 'or' at the end of that sentence," Calleigh said, suspiciously.

Eric nodded. "Or she flirted with him unintentionally."

"I don't follow," she stated, slightly curious.

"What I'm saying is when she wasn't flirting and just living her day-to-day life, that may have been when she got to him the most," he suggested.

"You think?"

"Definitely," Eric nodded. "When she did the simple things like walking down the hall, opening a file, interrogating suspects or collecting evidence." Calleigh turned around to face him, fighting the smile threatening to emerge on her lips. "That may have made him crazy about her."

Calleigh gave up and let the smile come to her face as their eyes met in the dimly lit custodian closet. She took a step towards him and placed her hands on his hips, stretching up on her toes to touch her lips to his, allowing the brief moment of pleasure.

"Eric, that's really sweet," she grinned. "I mean that. But _please _shut up and help me find that damn condom."

Eric chuckled and rolled his eyes, there she went again…driving him crazy.


End file.
